


Day 22: ice skating

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: My NCIS Holiday Themes 2017 [22]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen





	Day 22: ice skating

“You know Tony, for once, this reminds  _ me _ of a movie,”

 

“Yeah yeah, laugh it up McSnicker.”

 

“You said you could skate,”

 

“Yeah, when I was  _ five _ ,”

 

“You know what movie this remind me of?”

 

“What, Probie?”

 

“Bambi.”

 

“Very funny.”


End file.
